In different destinies
by Tsuki to Taiyo
Summary: Alternate Reality This would've happen if Hephaestion was born as a woman. AlexanderxFemmeHephaestion


Title: In different destinies... (1/WIP)

Author: Shirayuki Reiko

Feedback: Yes, I would like to hear from you...

Archive: If you want to... please tell me first

Date: November 11, 2008

Email address: ohime_sama_

Pairing: Alexander/FemmeHephaestion

Rating: Pg-13 for now

Category: Historical Alternate Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own Alexander the Great nor do I own Hephaestion although I am willing to pay any price to own them.... Yeah, they belong to themselves...

Summary: [Alternate Reality] As the gods had been devastated upon learning Alexander's glorious yet tragic life, they decided to 'tweak' destiny a little bit. Upon changing it, they also change the fate of the world...

Warnings: Gender Bender, Death

Author's Note: Okay everyone, please relax!!! Don't point your swords to me... It's just an idea of mine. It just grew on my mind... the idea of... 'What if Hephaestion had been a girl? Will Alexander knew him and love him and marry him? Or they will never meet?' Well, they are soul mates after all... Yeah, I need a Beta Reader.... anyone available? Please?

**In different destinies**

Alexander x Female Hephaestion

ALTERNATE REALITY

**Prologue**

My name is Penelope. I was named after the faithful wife of Odysseus and I dreamed all my life that I will be like her. I admired her deeply that I sought to be the real Penelope. I promised myself that when the time comes when I marry, I'll love my husband like Penelope loved Odysseus.

My father was a wealthy Athenian merchant while my mother was a gentle housewife. I knew my father was never really faithful to my mother but I can tell that he love my mother. But it was only natural for a man, especially those who are wealthy to have hetaerae or eremenos and many men flaunt theirs in symposium and parties. But the servants told me that my father kept his discreet but otherwise known. He feared to hurt my mother more.

My mother meanwhile was sweet and loving wife. She taught me all to weave and spin beautiful cloths. She thought me cosmetics and beauty. My father and my older brother taught me how to read and write. My father even taught me some philosophy and herbs. While my brother was honed in the arts of commerce and trade, I was sculpted to be a wife.

I've been told that I look a lot like my mother. I was proud for in my eyes, my mother was the most beautiful. I have long dark hair from my father and almond shaped violet eyes from my mother. My father once told me that if one of his jewels has my eyes' shine, then it would be the most expensive. Of course, the time comes when I began to bleed. I was fourteen at that time. And my mother was proud telling me that I am now a woman.

After a year, my father told me that he found a potential husband. He was a Macedonian Companion to the one-eyed king. My father told me that my husband-to-be rescued his life from bandits without asking anything for return. He learned that the man is still unmarried without a mistress and dedicated his life taking care of his mother. My father offered my hand for he said that it would be an honour to have a man like that in the family. The Macedonian took the offer and my father planned my dowry consisting of one of our large vineyard near Athens and a land for pasture in the mountain land of Macedonia. At first, the man refused such generous offer saying that the pasture land was enough... that he should keep the vineyard for his other daughters.

But the problem is... I don't have any sisters so my father insisted until finally, the Macedonian took it. The story impressed not only me but my older brother and my mother as well. It excites me at that time. I would have an honourable man as my husband. I was really lucky since Athenian merchant's daughter usually marry to other merchants. And if they have the privilege to be married to nobleman they will not be the first wife. But I would be the Macedonian's first wife. I felt so blessed and proud. I boasted it to my friends and they said that I was so lucky until one of them asked "What if he is so ugly and scarred?"

I began to wonder and I had been afraid... what if he really is ugly. My father was very busy arranging the dowry and many other things that I didn't have the courage to ask him. Until my father told me that my husband-to-be would be arriving to meet me and my family. I panicked. My husband-to-be would come tomorrow. I took my finest chiton and I wore my finest jewellery. I bathe with rose petals and oil from myrtle. I put cosmetics on my face. I was satisfied but not entirely confident. My mother was also frantic, ordering the servants and slaves.

Then time seemed to speed up, I heard the sound of thundering hooves. I heard the voice of his father with fondness as I hid behind a wall.

"Penelope!" my father called and I shyly walked toward him. I gently looked up and as I opened my eyes, I had to stifle a gasp. Even Achilles and Ares may have not look like this... gods forgive me for such insolence for truly in my life, I had never seen a man like my husband-to-be.

He has shoulder-length wavy red hair that looks like tongues of fire. His skin was tanned and he was only wearing a simple linen chiton under a red chlamys pinned on left shoulder at that time. Yet he drew himself with a regal yet gentle aura and stature. His eyes are the colour of a clear summer sky with a shine like my father's gold items. Unlike redheads he has no freckles on his perfect handsome face. He stared at me for a moment and smiled.

"The gods had favoured me above any others and I shall sacrifice to Eros for he had obviously gave me the most lovely wife of all Greece" he said with his baritone voice. I blushed and lowered my head. His words are honey-coated yet when I stared at his eyes I saw amusement but honesty.

At that moment, I gave my heart and soul to him. A simple marriage happened and I moved out to Macedon after exchanging tearful farewells to my friends and family.

When I arrived at my husband's estate, I felt honoured to be welcomed by my mother-in-law named Kleita. Mother Kleita was my second mother and I loved her like I loved my real mother. She praised my beauty and I thanked her rather shyly.

She was a middle-aged woman who aged gracefully. Her hair was wheat coloured with streaks of silver and her eyes are the same as her son. She would've been a very attractive woman in her youth.

I loved my new home. The servants and slaves loved my husband and I admired him more fiercely as I get to know him better. He was kind and rarely put any servants or slaves to the whip. I learned that apart from being a Companion to the king, he was also a logistic officer. He also owned many farming lands on the province of Macedon, he also in possession of many herds of cattle, sheep and goat. Several over-seers took care of it.

But as time flies.... weeks, months and years passed... I still have not conceived. I prayed and sacrificed to Aphrodite, Eros and even Dionysus but still none. I grew afraid... What if I am barren? Normally, my husband would divorce me and give back the dowry. I will go back to my father and wait until one more would took interest in me again. But if word comes out that I am not able to conceive, no one would have interest in me...

I prayed to every god... Hera so that she may have pity. Have I not been faithful to my husband? To Demeter so that I can give fruit to my husband but still I have not conceive. Though my husband still came to me, I knew he was growing anxious. Still, he was patient. How many times had I bleed and cried but still he comforted me in those muscled arms of him.

And then one day, I saw a Macedonian lesser noble. He heard that Amyntor's first wife-me- had still not conceive and his new woman-daughter is available. After hearing, I howled in tears and ran to Zeus altar in the middle of the house. I sat there crying praying to Olympus and to all the gods and goddess there.

Finally, to my surprise, I found myself taking my favourite cosmetics (which came along with my things when I moved to Macedon) and all my mother's woven cloth that I treasure so much. I lit a fire and throw them all praying to my amazement to Hephaestus.

"Oh god of blacksmith, true husband of Aphrodite... I begged you to tell your wife... that I ask nothing more from her but a child. Please just one child... and after that... I ask nothing more from the gods" I watched as my sacrifice burned and I stayed there weeping until I fell asleep...

Matters got worse... apparently Olympias of Epirus had gave birth to a son last sixth of Hecatombaon. I know my husband is getting more anxious day by day. I knew that the servants are sneering and joking about me. But that I can ignore but I couldn't ignore the pain in my husband's eyes.

I knew he too love me now but even love shouldn't be in they way of duty. So I continued to pray for it seems that it was the only thing I can do.

**End of Penelope's POV**

**Meanwhile at Mount Olympus, **

The twelve gods of Mount Olympus sighed. A child should have been born to Penelope, wife of Amyntor, last year but it seemed that the leader of the gods... Zeus has other plans. He had asked the Fates to delay the birth of the would-be child.

"Father, please that girl loved her husband truthfully and she had burned too many sacrifice in my name... Why wouldn't you allow me to bless them even Demeter and..." Aphrodite said almost pleadingly gazing around the room. The other gods and goddesses also have the same expression as hers.

Zeus, sitting on his mighty throne, was stroking his beard.

"Aphrodite... do you know why I ask Clotho the spinner to hold-up the thread of the girl's child?" he asked.

All looked at his in question. Perhaps this time, Zeus would have explanation. And the bearded god sighed.

"You must all know that my child through Olympias of Epirus had been born..." – to this Hera snorted but everyone ignored her... "And Hera agreed that she will not touch the child if I would not meddle in his life... but..." Zeus looked pointedly to Hera who rolled her eyes.

"I know about his destiny even before Olympias gave birth. He will introduce us – the Hellenes' gods- to the barbarians and will be worship... but his life is short... to short for my liking. And the cause is..." he pointed his tall sceptre upwards and it the clouds showed an image of a handsome young man.

"This man will be the girl- Penelope's child and Olympias' son shall love him more than any other. And his death would bring too much grief to my mortal son that he will not wish to live anymore. He would follow Penelope's child to your realms" Zeus explained to Hades.

The underworld god nodded while Athena – the wise one asked.

"Well then, father it seemed that your mind is made up... What would you want us to do?" she asked.

"Ah, my daughter... we will change Alexander's destiny and the destiny of the world" he answered.

The gods looked at him curiously...

**Penelope's POV**

Two months after Queen Olympias of Macedon gave birth to the first legitimate heir to Macedon, I was overwhelmed with happiness. I didn't bleed. I was due to bleed but two weeks had passed and I still not bleed. But I didn't keep my hopes high... I waited for a few more weeks and a month had passed. I was officially declared to be pregnant. My mother-in-law was ecstatic. My husband too but their joy was nothing compared to mine. I was excited as any other young women in her first pregnancy. I weaved beautiful cotton cloths and I eat carefully so that the child would be healthy. I promised to be a good mother that I will love my child...

But I always feel too weak to work.... and I was always sick... I wondered what was happening to my body.

And so after eight months... I gave birth. It was painful like my whole body had been torn but when I heard the baby cried, I felt a huge relief.

My mother- in-law grasped my hand and said "Your baby is whole and not deformed and the child is so much beautiful... like a gift of the gods"

There were tears in my eyes. I felt so tired; I can't even see them clean the crying child. And they put my child to my arms and I sobbed. My baby is so beautiful... I closed my eyes silently and I never saw my child again....

**End of Penelope's POV**

Five days had passed since the Lady Penelope gave birth and died. Amyntor had his servants make a good enough pyre. They burn the young woman. It was now time to inspect the child.

Amyntor was only thirty years old and Penelope was his first wife. He had grown to love his young wife for she was fair and kind. But now she is gone. He inspect the child and was surprised. He had a daughter! By the gods, the child was beautiful.

Remembering how his wife told him that she wanted the child to be named after the god of blacksmith, he looked at his daughter.

She is perfect with her tiny hands curled into fist and legs. Silently, he ordered the servants to put cotton on the door.

"You are the only one I got now... the reminder of my sweet, faithful Penelope and I thanked the gods for giving you to me. You shall be called...Hephaestion"

That night when everyone was sleeping and Morpheus had taken them, Amyntor's house had special visitors.

An owl landed on the window near the cradle of the young daughter of Amyntor. The bird screeched but the nursemaid sleeping on the couch didn't wake. Suddenly there was light

From the sky...

A mist slowly entered the room and slowly the mist took the form of a woman and the mist materialized.

"I, Hera consort of Zeus, gave you my blessing. I gave you a heart faithful to your love" then the child's body lit up not of fire but of light.

The mist dispersed and was exchanged by another one, this time it was two... a figure of a handsome youth and a wild beauty...

"I, Artemis goddess of moon, promised that you shall have the favour of animals..." she said and the ray of the moon landed on the cradle.

The handsome youth leaned and said "Fair child, I, Apollo god of the sun, gave you the talent of music"

The twins disappeared and was exchanged by a tall man wearing an armour and holding a spear.

"I, Ares the god of war, promised the art of war in you..." he whispered in his manly voice.

Next was Dionysus who gave the child an important gift...

"Child, I Dionysus, gave you a giving heart and charm" he said pouring wine on the child's mouth.

"Wait, Dionysus, that wine... it doesn't contain ambrosia, _right?_" Athena said suddenly.

"Of course not... it is another gift from me... so that she will have lips sweet as my wine" Dionysus smiled roguishly.

Athena sighed for sometimes Dionysus was... unbelievable under the influence of wine. It was time for her gift then...

"I, Athena promised that you will be in my favour as your mother was one of my people. I gave you wisdom and the ability of weaving and sewing...." then she seemed to be hesitant and finally she added "You shall also bear the name of Nike"

Both Dionysus and Ares looked at her, the two smirked... Now this is interesting...

"Sharing your title, Athena?" Ares said. He personally never liked Athena for she is also the goddess of war but she stole his fame and people worshiped her more.

"Shut up, Ares... she is merely a...reincarnation..." Athena snapped.

The three disappeared but a single well-sculpted figure appeared. Beautiful Aphrodite touched the child's head affectionately....

She was smiling. "I promised beauty and love beyond others"

Fluttering her curled lashes, she kissed the child's head. And, the oldest goddess emerged suddenly...

"Why, Hestia... abandoning Olympus?" Aphrodite teased. Hestia, the gentle goddess smiled and said "For once, I want to be in the scene..." The homely goddess smiled gently to the baby and touched the almost bald head.

"Child, for once, I'll give a gift. A forgiving heart is what I promise" she said.

The two disappeared and surprisingly the fire on the oil lamp became larger taking a shape of a disfigured man.

"I am not beautiful, child but you will be... and I promised gold, iron and jewel to you... It's an honour that you'll have my name..." Hephaestus said.

The figure of fire disappeared and swift as the wind a youth with helmet and sandals with wings came.

"My gift is not for you, young one..." he said. "I bless this family with wealth from commerce... and the protection against thieves..."

Then fast as he appeared, he vanished.

So, the child of Amyntor, blessed and loved by the gods continued to slumber and finally a bearded man came from the sky. He touched the child's head with his golden sceptre.

"You will be my child's love. I promised protection..." he said and the sceptre lighted. Finally, a mark burned on the child's back... a thunder bolt.

Finally the atmosphere of the room became normal again at the same time... at the Temple of Delphi, Apollo talked to his oracles whispering commands...

And now... destiny was altered forever...


End file.
